


Just a taste

by killerweasel



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 17:13:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2033232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You don’t just get off on the violence or the sight of the blood and bruises. You like the taste, but you’re afraid of what’ll happen if you take too much.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a taste

Title: Just a taste  
Fandom: Angel  
Claim: Lindsey McDonald/Angel  
Word Count: 1,293  
Rating: NC-17  
AN: AU after _To Shanshu in LA_  
Summary: "You don’t just get off on the violence or the sight of the blood and bruises. You like the taste, but you’re afraid of what’ll happen if you take too much.”

Usually he gave me some kind of reason as to why various parts of my body were being bruised or smashed open. Things like ‘Your firm was following one of my friends around’ or ‘that asshole you helped get out of jail killed again’ or even ‘I know you were thinking about me when you jerked off last night’. Well... maybe not the last one, which was probably a good thing since I’d have to lie about that.

I’d end up crumbled on the ground, trying to make my lungs remember how to breathe or hoping that I really wouldn’t end up having to make a trip to a hospital. It was annoying trying to explain why I looked like I’d just gone ten rounds with a professional boxer. And we always ended the little game the same way. Angel would smirk at me or wipe his bloody fingers off on my already stained clothes. One of these times I was going to get the balls to send him a bill for all the things he’d ruined, though he’d probably just laugh at me.

This time was different. There was no excuse, just his fists meeting my face or my chest until I hit the ground like a sack of apples. I’d managed to get some good punches in before my body decided it didn’t want to have any more fun. His nose was bent at an angle and even though I knew the black eye would be gone in the morning, it looked pretty damn nice on his face right now.

As I was blinking the blood out of my eye, I swear I saw Angel lick his fingers off. The way he did it made me forget about the pain for a moment. It was like watching a kid lick an ice cream cone on the hottest day of the year. Every swipe of his tongue was slow and deliberate; he didn’t want to miss a single drop. When he realized I’d seen him, he quickly stalked off down the alley. I smiled, which wasn’t the brightest idea since it made my lip split even further, and worked on standing up.

\----

The hotel was silent when I slunk inside. My brain kept telling me to go home, to go to my apartment and take a long, hot shower. All the aches would fade to a dull buzz like usual. It didn’t take me long to find his room. And he knew I was there even before I cleared my throat.

“You’re ready to go another round, Lindsey? You look like you’re about to drop.” He smirked at me from his bed, but made no effort to get up.

“I finally figured it out.” I braced my hand on the wall as I came closer to where he was. “You don’t just get off on the violence or the sight of the blood and bruises.” Three more steps took me to the edge of his bed. “You like the taste, but you’re afraid of what’ll happen if you take too much.”

The expression on his face told me I’d just hit the nail on the head. My left knee started to buckle, so I sat down on the mattress. “I saw you in the alley, the way you savored every splash of crimson as it rolled on your tongue. It wasn’t enough though, was it? It threw more fuel on a fire that you barely have control over.”

“You don’t know what you’re talking about.” He sat up slowly, his eyes never leaving my face.

I licked my lower lip, wincing as the sore flesh started to ooze fresh blood. Angel’s nostrils flared and for half a second, I saw his eyes flash gold. “I’m right here Angel. I’m not going anywhere. You want more, why don’t you fucking take it?”

It always amazed me how fast a vampire can move. It’s almost as if you’d miss the motion if you blinked for too long. One second he was sitting a foot away from me, and the next, his face was inches from my own with his fingers wrapped snuggly around my throat. My body told me to flee, that I was in the room with a predator. I didn’t listen to what it was saying. If I fled right now, I might not get this chance again and neither would he.

His grip tightened until my breathing started to become labored. Like I’d told him, he got off on the violence. Hell, part of me did too. Otherwise I’d just walk away from the situation instead of doing my best to see just how angry I could make him before he’d snap. “You don’t know what kind of a dangerous game you’re playing here, Lindsey. I could kill you right now.”

Even though swallowing was difficult, I did it anyway. “You could, but you won’t.” I brought my hand up and tangled it in his hair. “And I know exactly what I’m doing.” Okay, that was a lie. I had no idea what I was doing, but I knew what I wanted. When he didn’t move, I leaned in and mashed my lips against his.

People think that vampires are cold. If that was the case, no one would ever want to be near them. He wasn’t as hot as a human, but it wasn’t like kissing an ice cube either. The flow of blood from my lip increased until the only thing I could taste was copper. I felt his teeth sink into the already damaged flesh and the next thing I knew, he’d pulled my body forward until I was sitting on his lap with my legs on either side of him.

The grip of his fingers started to relax a little. His free hand snaked between the two of us and fumbled with our pants. I would have helped, but I only had one hand to use and the fake one would just get in the way. Besides, with as fast as he could move, he handled it a lot quicker than I could have. When air became a serious factor for me, he finally pulled away so I could catch my breath.

“Do you have any idea what you taste like, Lindsey?” His tongue flicked out, catching the drops of blood that had started to drip from the corner of his mouth.

His hand curled around both of our cocks and started to move. Instead of making an intelligent answer, the only thing that escaped was a moan. I tried again and whispered something that sounded like ‘not really’. He grinned. “You taste like a spring breeze. You know, that very first one that rolls through, chasing out the last bits of winter.”

I raised my eyebrows. “That’s funny, I thought I tasted like old pennies smell.”

Before I could say anything else, his mouth was on mine again. It pretty much stayed that way while he worked on getting both of us off. Sometimes he forgot that some of us still needed to get oxygen in our lungs and I’d have to yank on his hair to get him to pull back. And when we finished, I ended up slumped against him with a very sore pair of lips.

I gave him a look as I gently ran my thumb across the sore flesh. “You’d better give me a popsicle or something to make these feel better.”

He leered at me. “I have something else you could suck instead.”

Glancing down, I had to fight to keep from snickering. Vampires could out-fuck bunnies if they put their minds to it. “Lie down and I’ll see if I can take care of that problem you’re having.”


End file.
